kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
There's Always a Sun in Your Heart (Chapter)
is the 41 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The final part of the capture of the spirit in Nagase's heart. After Keima ridiculed his classmates about what happened to Jun Nagase, his classmates were very angry and insulted him back; but before they could, Keima disappeared. Meanwhile, Elsie was counting. After she scolded the entire class, Nagase was in deep thought about what happened, until Keima scared her with his sudden appearance from inside one of the lockers in the room she had entered. Keima asked why she came here. Nagase didn't answer instead of that, she kept smashing Keima with the locker door while she blamed Keima that he was the one that made her screw up first. She then stated that she had become an adult, and she had to learn a lot in order to become an ideal teacher. Keima replied that she hadn't learned anything, and she was just like her past self. This made Nagase even more upset, she shouted at Keima to stop, smashing the locker door again on him and running away. Keima stopped her by saying that up until now, she was forcing her ideals on other people. After hearing those words, Nagase then stopped and started crying. She asked Keima what she should do, that she couldn't do anything but her best. Even then, the more she tried, the more people left her behind. All she wants is to be useful. She then again asked Keima what she should do. Keima replied that she would just have to reinforce her beliefs, and she should ignore what people said about her. She just needed to do what she believed was right. Nagase replied that it was impossible, because no one would follow her. Keima stated that everyone would always follow her ideals because that was reality. He also said that she had to stand by her beliefs (like Jumbo Tsuruma did), no matter how hurt or lonely she became, because she was a teacher. This not only made Nagase blush but also gave her confidence back. Just as they were about to kiss, Keima disappeared again, leaving a confused Nagase behind. After that, the entire class went to apologize to her and everything returned to normal. The next two pages explained what Keima had planned for an ideal ending. At first, Keima would abuse the class and reset their dissatisfaction towards Nagase. Then, when Keima left the class, Elsie would count to 500. After that she, with Chihiro and Ayumi, would convince the class to apologize to Nagase. While everyone else was in the gym, Elsie and Keima were outside. Elsie said to Keima that she thought his plan was too forced. Keima replied that it wasn't forced, because there weren't enough ideal realities. When Nagase's teacher training ended, she said her goodbyes to the entire class and the teachers. When she walked to her bike at the gate, she met Keima. She apologized to Keima for misunderstanding him. Keima simply replied that she must return, which made her blush. She said that she would become a better teacher, and would come back when she was, and that she would make Keima stop playing games, which made Keima a little surprised. Before he could answer, she gave him a good bye kiss and released the spirit inside her which marked "an ideal ending" for her arc. Trivia * is the Japanese title for " " References Category:Chapters Category:Summary